This relates generally to wireless communications circuitry and, more particularly, to wireless communications circuitry for elongated wireless devices such as computer styluses.
It can be challenging to form wireless circuitry for electronic equipment. For example, it can be difficult to incorporate wireless components such as antennas into compact portable devices such as tablet computer styluses. If care is not taken, the presence of conductive structures will adversely affect antenna performance. Poor antenna performance can lead to the use of increased transceiver power and reduced battery life. Poor antenna performance can also degrade wireless functionality.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved wireless circuitry for wireless devices such as computer styluses.